Benutzer Blog:Kun Skywalker/TOP TEN - Kanon-Quellen
__INDEX__ Heyho Leute, nachdem ich euch letztes Mal mit einem Blog zu den Top Ten - Legends-Quellen erfreuen durfte, schreibe ich hier das genaue Gegenteil: Die Top Ten - Kanon-Quellen. Hier steht mir allerdings zurzeit noch deutlich weniger Material zur Verfügung. Trotzdem ist das eine oder andere wirklich gute Buch dabei. Platz 10: Ezras Spiel Ezras Spiel ist das erste Werk des neuen Kanons. Es erzählt die Geschichte der Nacht der Gladiatoren und Ezras Abenteuer mit dem Kopfgeldjäger Bossk. Es gibt viele Gründe für mich, dieses Buch zu mögen. Zum einen, weil einer meiner Lieblingscharaktere, Bossk, darin eine recht bedeutende Rolle spielt, zum anderen, weil es Ezras Leben als Waise und Einzelgänger sehr anschaulich und spannend beschreibt. Und genau letztere ist das, was ich an Rebels besonders mag: Ezra vor seiner Zeit mit der Crew der Ghost. Wie er sich alleine durchschlagen muss und dabei auch immer einen Weg findet, dem Imperium eins auszuwischen. Vive la résistance! Platz 9: Commander Im Stile von Clash of Clans begeistert Commander als Strategiespiel. Es bietet eine hohe Motivation, länger dranzubleiben. Aber Star Wars: Commander hat CoC gegenüber zwei große Vorteile: Erstens steht Star Wars drauf. Verkaufstechnisch sehr gut. Zweitens hat es eine Storyline. Man muss auf Seiten des Imperiums Ben Kenobi aufspüren oder einen Tuskenstamm auslöschen. Die Geschichte ist also zwischen und angesiedelt. Dadurch bietet das Spiel Langzeitmotivation und Kurzweiligkeit. Ich selbst liebe es, dieses Spiel zu spielen. Auch für Legends-Liebhaber hat das Spiel einen besonderen Leckerbissen: die Helden. Hier hat man sich aus Gründen der Einfallslosigkeit an Fahrzeugen wie dem MTV-7 oder Personen wie Johhar Kessen bedient. Immer aktuell bleibt das Spiel durch eine Rogue One-Erweiterung oder eine zusätzliche Storyline mit Maz Kanata. Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn: Commander begeistert auf vielerlei Art. Platz 8: Uprising Und erneut ein Videospiel auf der Liste. Aber keine Angst: Es bleibt das letzte. So viele Videospiel gibt es im Kanon ja auch noch nicht. Aber zu Uprising. Zu deutsch: Der Widerstand. Aber ich verwende nur den englischen Titel, da es sich beim deutschen um eine Fehlübersetzung handelt. Im Spiel kommt die Organisation des Widerstands vor. Im englischen Uprising, aber im deutschen kann man ihn mit dem Widerstand aus verwechseln. Nun gut, aber zum Spiel. Es ist ein Hack'n'Slay vom Feinsten. Man kann Sturmtruppen, Verbrecher oder auch Droiden niedermetzeln. Dem Spiel fehlt es leider ein bisschen an Langzeitmotivation. Das versucht das Spiel auszugleichen, indem es pro Level irgendwann ein zu hohes Levellimit gibt. Das Spiel wird zu sehr in die Länge gezogen. Aber davon abgesehen hat es eine geniale Story und bietet ein tolles Spielerlebnis. Platz 7: Ezras Tagebuch Und nochmal eine Vorgeschichte zu Rebels. Anders als Ezras Spiel handelt es sich hier allerdings um ein In-Universe-Werk. Man erfährt Ezras Leben in Tagebuchform. An manchen Stellen ist dessen Leben natürlich ein bisschen langweilig, was dem Buch nicht ganz gut tut. Ansonsten erfährt man allerdings einige Insiderinformationen von Lothal. Leider ist es größtenteils nur eine Zusammenfassung anderer Bücher und Videos wie Ezras Spiel oder Eigentum von Ezra Bridger. Das klingt jetzt sehr negativ, aber es ist ein sehr gutes Buch und es ist auch sehr schön gestaltet. Wer mehr über Ezra erfahren möchte, ist hiermit sehr gut beraten. Platz 6: Vor dem Erwachen Vor dem Erwachen ist eine nette Kurzgeschichtensammlung, die Storys aus Finns, Poes und Reys Vergangenheit erzählt. Beziehungsweise die gesamte Vergangenheit bei Poe und Finn. Bei Rey wahrscheinlich das einzige besondere, das bis dato in ihrem Leben passiert ist. Der Autor Greg Rucka schafft es, spannend zu schildern, wie das Leben der drei Helden zuvor verlief. Die Geschichten sind aber mehr als nur Vorgeschichten. Sie legen den Grundstein für die Handlung in Episode VII. Sie nehmen direkten Einfluss auf das dortige Geschehen. So wird Finn zum ersten Mal mit Zweifeln an der Ersten Ordnung konfrontiert, Poe tritt dem Widerstand bei und Rey setzt sich erstmals mit der Thematik der großen Galaxis auseinander. Wirklich fesselnde Geschichten. Platz 5: Das Erwachen der Macht Episode VII hat von vielerlei Seiten Kritik erhalten. Und ich gebe ja auch zu, dass der dritte Todesstern ein bisschen zu nahe am Original war. Aber mal im Ernst, ohne diese Nähe hätten sich alle darüber beschwert, dass der Film "kein Star Wars" mehr wäre. Mir hat der Film sehr gut gefallen, er war nicht nur von den Spezial-Effekten her überragend. Episode VII hat mir auch von der Atmosphäre gefallen. Der einzige Grund, dass der Film nur auf Platz 5 gelandet ist, ist der, dass er nun Mal auch seine Schwächen hat. So zum Beispiel der Cliffhanger am Ende oder eben die doch recht große Nähe zu Episode IV. Trotzdem ein genialer Film! Platz 4: Eine neue Dämmerung Eine neue Dämmerung ist das Buch, das den Anfang der Crew der Ghost beschreibt. Wir erleben das Ende des Jedi-Ordens aus Sicht Caleb Dumes und das Leben im Imperium aus Sicht normaler Bürgers. Mit Graf Vidian erhalten wir hier einen wahrhaft würdigen Gegenspieler. Wir sind Live dabei, wie das Team der Lothal-Rebellen gegründet wird und auch gleich sein erstes Abenteuer erlebt. Direkt konfrontiert mit der drohenden Zerstörung eines Mondes. Das Buch fasziniert mit tollen Charakteren, einer fesselnden Story und Einblicken in das Leben im Imperium. Allgemein ist das Buch auf ein älteres Publikum ausgerichtet als die zugehörige Serie. Besonders interessant ist meiner Meinung nach zu erfahren, was Kanan seit der Order 66 gemacht hat. Platz 3: Rogue One Das einzige Werk auf dieser Liste, das ich noch nicht gelesen oder gesehen habe, ist Rogue One. Aber allein das Material, was uns die Trailer gezeigt haben, hat mich überzeugt. Die Emotionen, die Atmosphäre, die Bilder und die Charaktere sind einfach nur genial. Ich werde diesen Film garantiert lieben. Sehr interessant war in dieser Hinsicht mein Island-Urlaub, unter Anderem in Vik, wo Rogue One gedreht wurde. Der riesige schwarze Sandstrand an dem Szenen mit Krennic und Galen Erso gedreht wurden. Alle Szenen mit der jungen Jyn wurden hier und in der näheren Umgebung in den Kasten gebracht. Das ist natürlich ein weiterer guter Grund für mich, diesen Film unbedingt sehen zu wollen. Ich bin so auf diesen Film gehypet, er musste unbedingt in die Liste. Platz 2: Tarkin Tarkin ist ein weiteres Meisterwerk aus der Feder James Lucenos. Es erzählt Tarkins Geschichte. Von frühester Kindheit bis zur Übertragung der Verantwortung über den Todesstern. Anekdotenweise erfahren wir seine Beweggründe, seine Methoden und sein Verhalten. Auch wenn er dabei im Mittelpunkt steht, erhalten auch seine Widersacher genügend Aufmerksamkeit. Die Rebellengruppe rund um Berch Teller erdreistet sich und stiehlt dem ersten imperialen Großmoff sein einzigartiges Schiff. Und läuft damit Amok. Im Buch erfährt man von Tarkins wahrem Wesen. Von seiner Kaltblütigkeit, seiner Zielstrebigkeit, seiner Profession. Der fast unübertroffene Stratege ist in Aktion. Und kaum zu bremsen. Leider liegt genau da mein einer, großer Kritikpunkt. Denn Tarkin ist in Rebels, in Episode IV und in so ziemlich jeder anderen Quelle komplett anders. Der hochrangige Vertraute des Imperators. Vielleicht kaltschnäuzig, aber niemals so unübertrefflich. Das ändert jedoch kaum etwas am Buch selber. Platz 1: Verlorene Welten Da wären wir nun bei Platz Eins. Vielleicht werden sich die einen oder anderen über diesen Platz wundern. Es fing damit an, dass mir das Buch empfohlen wurde. Von immer mehr Leuten. Also entschloss ich mich, es zu kaufen. Und war am selben Tag mit nichts anderem mehr beschäftigt. Das Buch hatte mich in seinen Bann gezogen. Ich kam nicht mehr los von Ciena Ree und Thane Kyrell. Das Buch erzählt ihre Geschichte von vorne bis hinten. Beziehungsweise ihre Geschichten, denn so oft diese auch verwoben waren, letztendlich waren es zwei verschiedene. Das Zitat oben ist ganz witzig, aber bei weitem nicht das Beste. Ich will jetzt nicht zu viel spoilern, aber das Buch war das erste Mal, dass ich wegen eines Films/Buches geweint habe. Und auch vom emotionalen Schreibstil abgesehen, hat das Buch einiges zu bieten. Darunter Antworten, die der neue Kanon bis dahin noch nicht beantwortet hatte. Noch dazu ohne Legends zu widersprechen oder zu viel vorweg zu nehmen. Im Buch begleiten wir nur recht wenige Figuren, aber trotzdem hat man immer Gewissheit über die Größe, über die Tragweite der Ereignisse. Ich lege das Buch jedem ans Herzen, der den Romantiker in sich entdecken möchte. Und jedem, der die Rebellenallianz oder das Imperium einmal von innen erleben möchte. So, das war mein zweiter Top Ten-Blog. Leider habe ich ein paar "unverzichtbare" Werke noch nicht gelesen, darunter die Marvel-Comics, Aftermath oder Bloodline. Deshalb habe ich es nicht gewagt, hier ein Urteil abzugeben. Das lässt wenigstens Raum für ein Reload.^^ Ich hoffe, er hat euch gefallen. Schreibt mir unbedingt eure Favoriten in die Kommentare. Nun bleibt mir nichts mehr, als auf die TOP TEN - Bücher, die TOP TEN - Legends-Quellen und die Rezension zur berühmtesten Kanon-Quelle, Nachspiel, hinzuweisen. Möge die Macht mit euch sein! Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag